The 6th Tribe of Destiny
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: There is a secret in every story that will be the discovery Core-Tech will make! How? Find out in this story!
1. Prologue

6 Tribes of Destiny

**Me: Well guys this is my next story.**

**Wolvesbayne: (Yep Cheetah got your answer from the poll she chose to change her character)**

**Tris: If there are any Divergent fans out there it is being turned into a movie and will be coming out March 27th 2014!**

**Me: Thanks Tris, but are you supposed to be here?**

**Tris: I'm interested!**

**Me: Alright. This is going to be my twist on a sister figure that would suddenly show up in the story.**

Prologue

10 years ago Oceane was at home in Star City. Suddenly loud noises started outside. Oceane ran down stairs and ran out the front door. Before she could start looking for her mother a young woman grabbed her arm and dragged her into the subway. She stared at her and asked,"Do you know who my mother is?"

The woman had platinum blond hair tan skin and Ice blue eyes. She replied,"Yes, but she was taken this morning and she asked me to protect you."

Oceane stared at the woman and asked,"Who are you and who took my mother?!"

The woman looked at the girl, and she looked just like her mother from her aquamarine eyes to her brown hair. "I'm Isis, and I don't know who took your mother," answered the woman newly named Isis.

Before Oceane could ask any more questions Isis spotted 2 more of the black robots these were shaped like men the ones in the sky were shaped like birds. Robots of both kinds could shoot lasers. "Oceane we don't have time to talk so follow me please!"Isis screamed in fear.

Oceane nodded and Isis lead her onto the subway tracks. She then said,"Follow my lead Oceane."

Isis started running and Oceane followed close behind. Isis jumped on to the back of the train and then onto the top and Oceane copied these motions. When they got to the next stop they jumped off and ran to a different city. The cities name was Meridian city. As the years dragged on Oceane forgot who her mother was and was taught how to be a thief, a grifter, a hitter, and a hacker. She also started to consider Isis her mother and Isis did the same and chose to take her in as her own. Little did either know that Oceane had a destiny to fulfill.

**Me: Well this is the Prologue!**

**Tris: Interesting beginning!**

**Me: Thanks Tris!**

**Tris: No problem!**

**Oceane: I like the beginning of my story!**

**Me: Thanks Oceane! All who read this story please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

The 6th Tribe of Destiny

**Me: Well is chapter 1 guys!**

**Wolvesbayne: (I hope you have some interesting twists planed.)**

**Me: Wolvesbayne my friend I do.**

**Tris: I hope I'm not to late!**

**Me: Not at all Tris.**

**Oceane: Sadly Cheetah Suno nor Wolvesbayne own Monsuno only me...(Tear drop)**

**Wolvesbayne: (Well Cheetah start the story already!)**

**Me: Of corse! Here goes nothing!**

Tribe 6?

It had been 10 years since Oceane left her home in Star City. She now lived with Isis who looked out for her when Star City was being destroyed. Oceane now had a nickname that she is known by. Her nickname was Starfish. She and her mother, Isis, were at home and star was working on her homework. As Star worked on her homework Isis was making dinner. As soon as Isis served dinner however, S.T.O.R.M attacked the house, and Charlemagne yelled,"Isis! Oceane Suno! You vill comply or ve vill kill you!"

"What do you want?!",Oceane replied

"Vell Suno...you vill come with me or watch Isis die before you!" Charlemagne answered

Oceane then whispered,"Mom. I will go with them to keep you alive. Promise me this. That you won't follow me or get yourself killed."

Isis nodded and as Oceane left there place, before she could even get close to them she was knocked out by a dart.

Meanwhile...(on the train with Jeredy)

Jeredy was looking over all the data to see how close he was from unlocking the ability to understand Monsuno. When he got a call. He answered and was surprised to see a young woman appear on screen. He asked,"Who are you?"

The woman replied with,"My name is Isis and I need your help."

Jeredy stared at the screen and asked,"How did you even get this number?"

"Your wife gave it to me before she disappeared," Isis answered simply

Jeredy's eyes got wide and he asked,"What do you need help with?"

"Your wife had a daughter shortly after she left and that daughter got kidnapped by S.T.O.R.M.!" Isis said abruptly.

Jeredy was surprised and he asked,"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped by people I don't even know who they were,"Isis said placidly.

Jeredy nodded and said,"I'll look into it."

Isis smiled and said,"Thank you Jeredy."

"No problem,"Jeredy said brightly.

Little did Jeredy know that Chase had been listening along with Beyal.

Meanwhile...(With Chase and Beyal)

"Beyal. Do you know who that was or even if what she was saying was true?" Chase asked.

"The woman's name is Isis and all that she said was true,"Beyal said.

As the 2 boys walked down the train car hallway Beyal started to have a vision. Beyal's eyes glowed blue and he was out of it. Chase saw this and waited to see what would happen. Chase knew what he saw could be very important.

Meanwhile...(In Beyals Vision)

_In Beyal's vision he saw the 5 shadows of him and his friends and saw a 6th shadow appear. The he heard a voice and saw a woman that looked just like the girl and she said,"There have always been 6 tribes of Destiny. The 6th tribe was lost to time she holds the key to coexist with Monsuno. The 6th tribe is part Dragon and dragons form from monsuno essence the 6th tribe still lives._

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Tris: Come on are you sure?**

**Me: Yes! I most likely will update tomorrow.**

**Wolvesbayne: (Well I can't wait for chapter 3)**

**Oceane: Me neither!**

**Beyal: Like Cheetah said maybe tomorrow.**

**Me: Thanks Beyal! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

The 6th Tribe of Destiny

**Me: Well here's chapter 2 guys!**

**Tris: WOO HOO!**

**Oceane:Wow Tris...just wow.**

**Wolvesbayne: (Well I hope this is worth the wait!)**

**Isis:I like what you've written so far Cheetah!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Tris: What are you going with Oceane being part Dragon?**

**Me: Well... I have one power already but I need some other Ideas. I don't want to make her a Mary sue so P.M. me if you have any Ideas!**

**Me: Well let's continue the story!**

**Tris: Can I do the Disclaimer first?**

**Me: (Groans) Fine!**

**Tris: Neither me nor Wolvesbayne and Cheetah Suno or anyone here owns monsuno! (Runs away crying)**

Rescue Mission

Oceane woke up with a huge headache. She was in a questioning room her hands were tied behind her and her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. She saw a one sided glass window otherwise the room was almost completely white. I looked over to the door as it started to open. She was fearful but she noted that she was the woman that had called her out. She not her short golden hair and golden eyes. Oceane also noted she was waring a white and yellow jacket, a black dress with yellow buttons and black and yellow belt, and that she wore black high heeled boots. Oceane asked,"Who are you and what do you want?"

The woman looked at her, her eyes like fire. Then she answered,"I am Commandant Marshall Charlemagne and you vill tell vere is Vera Suno?"

Oceane stared at Charlemagne for a few seconds then she placidly said,"My mom disappeared when I was 4 she was kidnapped and Isis has been my mother for 10 years."

Charlemagne's eyes were filled with a deeper anger at Oceane. She whipped the girls face causing a cut on her face and her head to jerk sideways. "Lying Suno!", Charlemagne whispered in anger.

Oceane looked at Charlemagne in defiance. Charlemagne continued to ask the same question for 2 hours straight and whipped her every single time. Then Charlemagne called,"Tango!"

"Yes Ma'am!", replied Tango in a white strike squad outfit and was Australian.

Charlemagne then said,"Bring this girl back to her cell and make sure she is ready to answer correctly when she gets back."

Tango nodded and said,"Yes Ma'am!"

She quickly untied Oceane and walked her out of the room in fear that Charlemagne would mortally wound her. As they walked away Tango asked,"Do you remember me?"

Oceane smiled and said,"Yeah Tango I remember you well enough to know what your thinking."

Tango smiled and said,"That's right I'm going to get you out of here, Because you and Isis are the only family I have left."

Oceane frowned and asked,"Charlemagne kill your family?"

A tear left Tango's eye and she answered,"Yeah."

Her tone was crestfallen and she looked at Oceane. Oceane then asked,"Tango what's the plan?"

Meanwhile...(With Core-Tech)

After Chase, Jinja, Bren, and Dax heard what Jeredy heard and what Beyal found out in his vision Chase asked,"Ok. So do we help this girl out or do we let it slide."

Jinja said,"We have to help her."

Bren answered,"She needs our help."

Dax replied,"I'm game."

Beyal said,"I will follow my tribe."

"Then we all agree,"Chase said,"Get some sleep guys we'll need it for a rescue mission in the morning."

They all went to sleep to prepare to rescue Oceane in the morning.

**Me: Well here is chapter 2. I may type another chapter later.**

**Tris: This chapter was good.**

**Oceane: Love this chapter.**

**Isis: Will I be showing up later?**

**Me: Most likely.**

**Wolvesbayne: (Well see you guy's later!)**


	4. Chapter 3

The 6th tribe of Destiny

**Me: Well sorry I took a little long but here is the next update.**

**Wolvesbayne: (Well it's about time.)**

**Tris: I'm not complaining just start.**

**Oceane: Cheetah nor Wolvesbayne...**

**Isis: nor anyone here...**

**Isis and Oceane: Own monsuno only us.**

A Plan in motion.

As she waited for Tango to come back for her she thought of one of the things her mom said to her, and what she said was,"When you make a plan it should perfect in its simplicity."

Tango and she had a perfectly simple plan. That also made me think of something Isis told her and she said,"Nothing is perfect and nothing ever runs smoothly all you and I can do is hope for the best."

Both of those bits of information stuck in her head. As those thoughts went through her head she remembered that Isis had taught to be a thief before being a hitter. She knew that learning to be a thief was the basis to learning to be a hitter. She also learned as she became those things she was beyond ordinary. One time when she was in the middle of practicing she Kung fu when she suddenly burst into flame and slowly learned how to control. Tango then burst through the door and said,"We have a chance to leave! Core-Tech has given us that chance!"

They darted down the hall and Tango asked,"Did you expect this and Do you have a monsuno?"

"No and No,"Oceane said,"But I think either my mom or Isis were making cores."

"Well we know where to go when we get out of here!", Tango said as a loud bang was heard not that far away.

They were dodging any and every monsuno battle they heard or saw. They finally saw an entrance with zero fights. Once they were outside however they were confronted by a boy with dark skin and dreads wore a blue beanie. "Your not getting out of here with that girl!",the boy said in defiance.

Tango replied,"I will get Aquamarine out of here Dax because she's the only family I have! That and the fact Charlemagne killed my family."

Dax threw a punch and Oceane caught it then said,"You need to chill out Dax she's not trying to hurt me she wants to get me out of here."

Dax turned towards Oceane and asked,"Why should I trust her?"

"She is a better grifter than I am and she has been pretending to want to be and be a S.T.O.R.M. soldier for Isis and I this entire time," Oceane replied.

Dax looked at the 2 girls when all of the sudden a monsuno attack flew their way. Oceane saw the attack coming. She put her hands up they started to glow and a white shield appeared around them then the attack exploded on impact with the shield. All the monsunos around returned to their cores and Oceane blacked out. Dax picked up the Oceane and said to Tango,"If your really on or side you might want to get out of here with us.

Meanwhile...(With Klipse)

The girl on the screen Klipse considered intriguing. "Sir is that girl needed for your experiments?"

"Yes Hargrave. Send 6 after her!",Klipse replied.

"Of corse sir,"Hargrave answered.

**Me: Well here is chapter 3!**

**Tris: Creepy ending!**

**Isis: I can't wait for chapter 4!**

**Oceane: Well see you guys soon!**

**Wolvesbayne: (See you readers later!)**


	5. Chapter 4

The 6th Tribe of Destiny

**Me: This is to all of the people who think I am incompetent at writing: No nasty reviews! Plus this is fantasy! Oceane is a french Female name meaning Ocean Isis can be a common name and Catherine means cat so what is so ridiculous about the name Cheetah.**

**Tris: Plus this is further ado chapter 4!**

Explanations pt 1

When all 7 kids were far enough from away from the S.T.O.R.M. base Chase asked,"Why is Tango with us?"

"Tango is my friend and she was going to get me out later but you guys showed up earlier than expected," Oceane said sarcastically.

Jinja glared at her while Tango's head turned down after thinking this was a stupid Idea. Oceane's eyes turned to Tango, but before any more words could be traded she felt a boys arm wrap around her neck. As he started to choke her she jabbed him in the stomach causing him to release grip. Shortly after she was released from the choke hold Oceane turned and faced her opponent. The boy was bald but he looked to be know older than 15. He threw a nice hard punch at her but she caught it. Before he could give anymore hits Oceane kneed him in the balls then knocked him out with a kick to the head. They all exited the woods without a word leaving 6 lying on the woodland floor. Oceane took the lead and lead the group to Meridian city. After they were in the city she brought them to her and Isis's house which had been quickly repaired after Oceane's capture. Oceane rang the doorbell and heard Isis quickly come to the door. As the door opened "Hey Isis!", said Oceane.

"Thank god your alright and I see Tango is with you!", Isis said grabbing Oceane in for a hug.

"Now is the time for some explanations,"Oceane said.

**Me: Well here's chapter 4! No nasty reviews or I report you. Vote on my poll it's just for fun.**

**Tris: See you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Well I'm back!**

**Tris: Sweet!**

**Isis: Finally!**

**Oceane: Start Already!**

Recap:

Oceane said,"Time for some Explanations."

* * *

Explanations Pt. 2

All the members of Core-Tech were sitting down in Isis's house and Tango was standing right next to Oceane. Oceane said,"When I was 4 my mom disappeared and I found out today her name was Vera Suno."

Chase nodded knowing that what he had heard had been true. Then Oceane continued,"That was also when Star City had been destroyed that was where I was living when I was 4."

Dax glanced over at her like he recognized her or was surprised that she lived there. "Isis got me out of there and has raised me ever since,"Ocean continued nonchalantly,"As I grew up Isis taught me how to thieve, fight, hack, and grift. In teaching me these things I learned 2 things 1.) I'm a better thief and fighter than anything else and 2.) I am way different than any other girl my age, and because this was discovered S.T.O.R.M. wanted to use me as a weapon and I met Tango. She didn't think it was right that I was being used as a weapon in someone else's war. We discovered during that time that she was like me not normal. She saved me from S.T.O.R.M. and then we split up for a little bit and I got back to Isis. Somewhere in between there and the last time her parents were killed."

Tango looked down at the floor and then closed her eyes and walked out of the room. Isis followed her out and saw that she was crying. Dax was still looking at Oceane when Chase said,"Nice to meet you sis."

Oceane went over and hugged Chase knowing she had found her brother. When the 2 were done hugging she asked,"Do you guys need a place to stay? We have plenty of room."

Chase said,"Yeah!"

Isis, Oceane, and Tango set up the rooms they were quickly met by Dax and he asked,"Can I talk to you for a second Oceane?"

Oceane nodded and followed Dax. When she and Dax were in a place in the house where there was no one else Dax asked,"Did you say you lived in Star City before here?''

She nodded. Then Dax asked,"Do you remember me?"

"Yeah Dax you were in the stairwell on the last subway stop,"Oceane said realizing that he was the boy who lived across the street from her.

She saw him smile and he said,"I knew it was you."

She smiled and blushed and asked,"So you have my powers too?"

He nodded and looked to be blushing they moved into a kiss and then kissed again. Then both backed away blushing more than ever and smiling awkwardly. Both walked to their rooms and were unsure of what they were feeling about the other and looked completely love struck.

**Me: Hope you've liked this chapter.**

**Tris: Aw cute ending.**

**Oceane: Well I thought you were hot with this chapter.**

**Dax: (Blushing violently)**

**Isis: Cute!**


	7. Chapter 6

Black and White

**Me: Guten Tag, Guten Abend, or Guten Morgen Depending on where you live!**

**Isis: You took long enough!**

**Tris: Yeah Cheetah! Or should I say Claudia Donovan 13?**

**Oceane: Guys come on she had some writers block cut her slack!**

**Dax: That's right now please start Claudia!**

The next day Oceane woke up early and looked out the window in her upstairs window. She had the dream again last night._ She saw Charlemagne and Klipse and they were after her as usual. When one of them caught up with her and grabbed her arm they plunged a needle into her arm. She saw Dax not that far from her the same liquid plunged into his arm by the other. After all that her Dax and quite a few other kids were all running._ Before she could question the dream like she did everyday she saw Dax sitting alone down stairs she asked,"What are you doing down here alone Aussie?"

Dax turned and smiled. He was awestruck with the fact she could tell something was wrong and he answered,"The others are still asleep and I was wondering did you have a weird dream last night Pixie?"

Oceane nodded and he told her his dream. They had had the same dream last night. "We'll find out later I guess,"Oceane replied.

Dax nodded. Oceane then asked,"Want to help me make breakfast Aussie?"

Dax smiled and laughed. "Sure Pixie," Dax answered.

They then entered the kitchen and Oceane pulled out some eggs and Dax started making Bacon. As they worked in the kitchen there were plenty of moments where they could talk but they didn't.

Meanwhile...

As soon as the rest of Team Core-Tech smelled the eggs and bacon they went down stairs. Tango had gotten up minutes before them and was walking towards the kitchen. Isis was also going towards the kitchen. When Chase and the others got into the kitchen and saw Dax and Oceane working on breakfast their eyes widened but they went to sit down at the table. A few minutes later Dax and Oceane walked in with breakfast. As everyone ate they loved how good it was. They were talking about their past's. When they finished they all went their separate ways. Dax and Oceane just sat quietly alone in their rooms.

Meanwhile...

Oceane was taking in her view of Meridian city when she decided to go down stairs into the basement. When she approached the basement she stood there and thought,"Take a deep breath and take the plunge."

She then opened the door and said,"Hey mom have you been creating your own Monsunos?"

Isis turned to her and said,"I guess it's time you've learned the truth. Come back here and bring Dax."

She nodded got Dax and came back. "You remember when I saved you right?" Isis asked.

Oceane nodded and Dax smiled. Isis then said,"Can you remember anything after that?"

Dax and Ocean both shook their heads. Isis then said ,"After the city was destroyed one year later Oceane you were caught along with Dax and a bunch of other kids after you guys got out you all blacked out the only way to save you guys from getting killed by the monsuno essence was to inject you all with animal DNA. You guys ended up being out for almost a year. The essence they used was so strong that you guys could only be saved by animal DNA it also unlocked the powers you never knew you had."

"What does that have to do with Monsunos?" I asked.

Isis answered,"While you guys were asleep I made 2 monsuno for each and every one of you."

Dax looked shocked but happy about what happened and understood why it did. "How many escaped including us?" Oceane asked.

Isis answered,"14 Kids."

Before any more questions could be asked or answered The 3 heard a scream upstairs. They ran upstairs and saw 10 kids their age one of them holding Jinja their claws up to her neck. Tango was standing in front of her her blue scales as her armor. She turned to Dax and he nodded. "Lightning White!", She said her skin turning to white scales and her eyes Sapphire blue.

"Shadow Black!", Dax said his dark skin turning into black scales and his eyes from brown to red.

The 9 of the 10 kids charged. Tango attacked the kid holding Jinja while Jinja escaped behind her. The other nine attacked Dax and Oceane. Oceane said,"Hey! Aussie! I have a plan, but it's risky!"

Dax replied,"Don't leave me in suspence Pixie! What's the bleezing plan!"

She got close to him and said,"Lets fuse our powers!"

He nodded and they both said,"Lightning Shadow!"

The attack knocked out all 10 kids and Oceane teleported them away.

Chase asked them (meaning Oceane, Dax, and Tango),"What is this?"

Oceane answered,"Ask Isis."

**Me: Well guys was this good enough for ya!**

**Isis: Ja!**

**Tris: Ja!**

**Dax: Ja.**

**Oceane: Nein!**

**Everyone: (Laughs)**


	8. Chapter 7

The crazy truth.

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Marisa: Hallo!**

**Isis: Whose this?**

**Oceane: Yeah!**

**Me: Guy's this is my Night Angels character Marisa!**

**Dax: Pleasure to meet ya Flame.**

**Marisa: You know my name is Marisa right?**

**Isis: He does he gives people nicknames.**

**Me: Allow me to begin!**

* * *

Recap:

"What was that?", Chase asked

"Ask Isis," Oceane replied

* * *

Oceane, Dax, and Tango went to the other end of the room while Isis went to tell Chase and the others the truth. Isis explained the same thing she had to Oceane and Dax and while she did this Tango said,"I was one of those kids who ran with you."

Dax and Oceane turned towards Tango and said,"That's awesome."

After about 2 hours of explaining Isis walked back. Oceane asked, "Making their decision?"

Isis nodded her heart filled with fear and hope.

Meanwhile...

Chase said,"What happened to them was really wrong!"

Jinja replied,"How can we trust them they kept this from us."

"Y-yeah and the fact that Dax could kill any of us!" Bren whimpered

Beyal countered with,"May I remind you he didn't ever try to hurt any of us my friends."

Jinja watched Oceane trek away and Dax follow after her shortly. Jinja asked,"Isn't it a possibility that Oceane, Dax, and Tango didn't know before?"

The others looked at me and nodded then Chase said,"That would give them a little more truth."

As they began to discuss what they would do Jinja thought,"Who would do this especially when they're 4 or 5?"

When they finally chose Chase said,"Get the three of them."

Jinja nodded and walked towards Tango. Tango shifted uneasily and Jinja,"Go to Chase to find out."

Tango nodded her face pale with fear. Then Jinja slipped into the forest when she stubbled on them she saw they were kissing. As the moment faded she said,"We have our answer."

Dax and Oceane nodded a blush crossed her face. They walked back to the group. Tango and the rest of Team Core-Tech sat in a circle. Tango smiled at them her and Chase said together,"You can stay."

Both Dax and Oceane's eyes got wide and they both grinned brightly. All Dax and Oceane could say was,"Thank You."

They all had a new resolve. They were enjoying telling stories and jokes. After that Oceane and Dax looked for any attackers then went to sleep her head on his shoulder and their hands touching. Her face glowed the moonlight shining on her. Dax's head faced away from the window. It was obvious how they felt for each other. It would only be a matter of time till everyone including themselves would discover that.

**Me: I hope you enjoy guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

Encounters with new friends.

**Me: Hello guy's!**

**Oceane: Welcome to this next chapter.**

**Isis: Well are we going to start already.**

**Oceane: Give Dax and Marisa a few more minutes.**

**Dax: Hi guys!**

**Marisa: Hi ya!**

**Me: Now I'll get started!**

**Marisa: Donovan aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Yes thank you Marisa. Read My friend BlueGirl116's story and vote on her poll!**

**Me: Now we begin!**

The next day Oceane woke up and felt Dax right up against her back she stayed put and let Dax sleep for a little longer. While she waited for him to wake up and thought,"When will Dax and I ever run into the others again?"

When her thought finally finished she noted Dax woke up. She saw that he thought she was asleep. "I'm awake Aussie," She replied.

He jolted as she stood slowly. "Sorry Pixie," Dax sighed.

She saw how his face blushed and said,"It's alright Aussie."

He nodded as to show that he was glad she excepted his tenderness toward her. "Want to help make breakfast again Aussie?"

His blush vanished. The 2 went down stairs and cooked again. This time the looks made towards them were not as surprised as before. As the 7 ate breakfast something weird happened. The doorbell rang and Oceane went to get the door. She opened the door only to be welcomed by Michelangelo. Like Dax had said the night before he looked much like him. The boy collapsed and Oceane dragged him in and laid him on the couch. Dax walked into the room and asked,"Pixie is that Michel?"

She nodded and said,"He looks pretty beat up and the only difference between you and him is he has piercing pale blue eyes."

Dax smiled at her joke. Isis walked in the room and said,"Who just came back from the dead?"

"Michelangelo," Dax and Oceane said in unison.

The rest of Core-Tech and Tango walked in the room. Chase and the others asked,"Is he like you?"

Dax,Oceane, and Tango nodded. Chase then said,"We need to tell Dad."

Everyone nodded in agreement. While Chase told his dad of the recent events Oceane tried something that was completely different. She looked at him and her eyes and hands started to glow. As she moved her hands all his injuries healed. The glow faded and Dax asked,"Do you think that we'll be able to find anywhere where we'll be safe?"

Oceane answered,"I don't know Aussie,but we will find something new."

Just as Oceane finished this sentence she noticed Michel get up. "Slowly Michel," Oceane said gentally.

"You don't need to tell me what to do," He replied snidely.

Dax looked at him his eye's like a snakes. Oceane said,"Don't fight now Aussie."

Michel looked at her in shock and back at Dax. He then asked,"Oceane? Dax?"

As Dax and Oceane nodded Oceane saw a memory.

_Memory..._

_It was a beautiful day and Dax, Oceane, and Michel were running through a maze. They each had an ankle brace. Oceane stopped to take a breath then was shocked with a powerful sting. Both Dax and Michel helped her to her feet. They then turned the corner and made it out._

Meanwhile...

Oceane froze and fell to the floor. She started to seize. Michel got off the couch and said,"Time to get her on the couch."

Dax nodded. The 2 boys laid her on the couch. Michel asked,"Do you remember our past now?"

"I've been remembering slowly,"Dax said.

"Isis told you didn't she?" Michel asked.

Dax nodded. "You know why this is happening?"

Michel nodded and said,"They messed with her brain and when she remembers stuff she has seizures."

**Marisa: Lots of mysteries I see.**

**Dax: You and I agree!**

**Me: Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Dragon Scales

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Me: No one else is here at the moment so I going to start.**

After her seizure ended Oceane went up stairs. She looked out the window and wondered,"How could those men do that to us?"

She turned to look outside and saw 4 kids about Core-Tech's age. All of them were boy's. One boy had brown hair that was darker than Bren's and wore glasses, Another boy had red hair and gold eyes, the next boy she spotted had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the last boy comparitively to the others had dark skin dark brown hair and grey eyes. She read each of their minds and she found each boy was part of her experiment. There were claw marks all over each and every one of them. Then her vision blurred and she saw the reason for everything being forgotten.

_~Vision~_

_After her vision blurred she saw a woman in front of her and she asked,"Who are you and Where are we?"_

_The woman looked away from her and said,"I'm your mother and my name is Vera."_

_"And where are we?",Oceane repeated._

_"We are in a vision ,"Her mother spoke_

_Oceane asked,"Why are we here?"_

_Her mother replied,"You must learn why you forgot now listen to me our time is limited."_

_Oceane nodded. "The reason you forgot is because you needed to learn from Isis so you could take your place as a queen of the 6th tribe of Destiny,"her mother started off._

_She nodded saying she understood and believed her. Her mother then continued,"The Destiny of the six states that 6 kids will master the ways of the dragon meaning they will become like you such as Dax has."_

_Oceane asked,"What?!"_

_Her Mother nodded and continued,"Each of you will have Dragon Scales and each of you will get a dragon. Once this happens you will face the ultimate battle and will make it so humans and monsunos can live in peace,but you will have many obsticals such as now. You can choose to let the Strike Squad die and let the world end or to let them live a save the world and monsunos."_

_"How mom how?"She asked,"How am I supposed to keep them alive?"_

_Her mother replied,"I will show you how and then I will fade away."_

_She saw how she could heal others and then she could no longer see her mother._

_~Vision end~_

She closed and opened her eyes and saw that the boys had fallen to the ground. She opened her window and jumped into the bushes from the roof. She ran down the street and looked at the 4 boys.

Meanwhile...

Dax looked out the window and saw Oceane run down the street. "What is she doing?" Dax wondered.

He followed her down the street and when he saw she was healing the Strike Squad he asked,"Hey Pixie! Why are you healing them?"

Oceane looked back and said,"Well Aussie, I read their minds after I had a vision of my mother who told me I should."

He nodded and understood why. He helped her heal them and bring them into the house.

**Me: Thanks for reading Please review!**


End file.
